Diskussion:Haldon
Hohentum-Theorie Hallo, habt ihr schon von der Theorie gehört, dass es sich bei Haldon Und Lemore in Wirklichkeit um die Hohenturms handeln soll, die sich ja angeblich seit Jahren in ihrer Burg eingesperrt haben sollen, und die keiner mehr gesehen hat? Dafür spräche dass er sich den Kopf zur Tarnung rasert, und dass Lemore, eine angebliche Septa, Schwangerschaftsstreifen hat, also mindestens ein Kind zu Welt brachte. 46.115.162.40 23:50, 15. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ja, habe davon gehört. Ebenso davon, dass Daario in Wirklichkeit Euron und Roose Bolton ein Vampir ist. Aber Scherz beiseite, habe mich mal sehr intensiv mit der Theorie auseinandergesetzt. Es gibt einige Sachen, die dafür sprechen, andere Punkte sprechen dagegen. Ich denke, zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt ist es (noch) nichts, was in einem Wiki Erwähnung finden sollte. Beste Grüße, The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 00:22, 16. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : Deswegen nennt man es auch Theorie und nicht "Bitte teile deine persönliche Meinung mit, ohne sie mit einer Antwort zu verbinden, aufgrund deiner "intensiven" Google-Kenntnis". 84.139.157.167 Ich habe ja nicht mal ansatzweise gewagt, es in den entprechenden Artikeln unterzubringen... War nur ne Frage, ob ihr davon gehört habt... Aber bei solchen Antworten sollte man Themen wie die Grand Northern Conspiracy am besten gar nicht erst erwähnen, tu iich aber trotzdem....^^ 46.115.162.40 Weiß nicht, ob Du hier rumtrollen willst oder Dir einfach nur Umgangsformen fehlen. Das hier ist die Diskussionsseite zum Wiki-Artikel für Haldon. Wenn Du einfach nur Theorien diskutieren willst, ist ein Forum der richtige Ort dafür. Wenn Du einfach nur mal irgendwas irgendwo schreiben willst, lässt sich dafür sicherlich ein netter Chat finden. Aber wenn Du auf dieser Diskussionsseite etwas schreibst, gehe ich davon aus, dass es auf den Wiki-Artikel von Haldon bezogen ist. Dementsprechend meine Antwort, dass es meiner Meinung nach nicht in den Artikel gehört. Darüber hinaus hast Du keine Ahnung, wie intensiv ich mich mit den Theorien auseinandergesetzt habe. Ich habe die Grand Northern Conspiracy von Anfang bis Ende ins Deutsche übersetzt (und halte sie in Teilen sogar für zutreffend). Also erzähl mir nichts von Rumgooglen. ;-) Beste Grüße, The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 01:23, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ach du bist Ser Arthur aus dem Forum, hätte ich mir bei der namensgebung fast denken können. War übrigens gute Arbeit^^ Naja, ich wollte eigentlich die Theorie wirklich nur mal erwähnt haben, aber egal^^ Und nein, ich gedenke nicht zu verraten wer ich dort bin^^ Und das mit dem rumgoogeln kam nicht von mir, sorry... 46.115.162.40 Du hast mich ertappt. ;-) Danke für das Lob. Und nun ist es an mir, mich für meine Anschuldigungen wegen Rumtrollens oder fehlender Umgangsformen zu entschuldigen, für mich sah es so aus, als ob der eingerückte Teil mit dem Rumgooglen von Dir stammt, und das hat mich ein wenig auf die Palme gebracht. Gegen Deinen Abschnitt habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Am besten Du unterschreibst Deine Diskussionsbeiträge mit vier Tilden. :-) Beste Grüße, The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 12:49, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Du wirst es kaum glauben, doch nicht jeder, der deine Meinung nicht uneingeschränkt teilt, ist ein Troll oder mangelt es an Umgangsformen, eher lässt dein Ton solche vermissen. Deine Reaktion zeugt davon, dass du weder die Fragen meines Vorredner noch meinen Hinweis verstanden hast. Stattdessen scheint es dir wichtiger zu sein, dich zu Wort zu melden, aber leider ohne Antwort oder Inhalt, naja bis auf deine persönliche Meinung, dass du dich "intensiv" damit beschäftigt hast, was letztlich so viel Aussagekraft besitzt, wie eine weißes Blatt Papier. Die beklagenswerte Annahme, dass du durch Übersetzung glaubst, dass Thema zu verstehen, beweist, dass du weder schlechter noch besser qualifiziert bist als derjenige, der die Frage gestellt hat. Wenigstens scheinst du verstanden zu haben, dass es sich um eine Diskussionsseite handelt.84.139.151.7 Langsam fängt das hier an, mir Spaß zu machen. Allerdings verstehe ich Dein Problem nicht so wirklich, IP 84.139.151.7. Jemand hat hier gefragt, ob die Theorie hier bekannt ist. Da ich mit meinem überbordenden Intellekt festgestellt habe, dass das hier nicht nur einfach eine Diskussionsseite, sondern gar eine Diskussionsseite zu einem Wiki-Artikel ist, habe ich seine Frage darauf bezogen, dass er eventuell etwas von der Theorie in den Artikel einbauen will, und gemeint, dass mir die Theorie bekannt ist, sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt aber meiner Meinung nach (unterstrichen durch die Aussage ich denke) nicht in den Artikel einfließen sollte. Daraufhin hast Du hier eine Aussage präsentiert, die mit dem Thema an sich gar nichts zu tun hatte und die auch inhaltlich etwas merkwürdig war, wo sie offenbar ausschließlich darauf abzielte, mir einfach mal aus Jux und Tollerei fehlende Kentnisse zu unterstellen. Bist Du der Ersteller der Theorie und fühlst Dich beleidigt, weil ich Deine Theorie nicht als erwiesen ansehe? Nein, durch eine Übersetzung versteht man eine Thematik nicht grundsätzlich besser als wer anders. Hatte eure beiden Beiträge hier zusammengewürfelt und mich fälschlicherweise an den Fragesteller gewendet. Das hätte eigentlich an Dich gehen sollen, weil Du der Meinung warst, dass ich meine Kenntnisse durch ein bisschen Rumgooglen erlangt hätte. Wenn aber jemand etwas übersetzt, setzt er sich zwangsläufig intensiver damit auseinander als durch ein bisschen Internetrecherche. Und lustig, mir vorzuwerfen, ich hätte die Fragen des Fragestellers nicht verstanden, wo dieser genau eine Frage gestellt hat, nämlich Kennt ihr folgende Theorie?. Also noch einmal für Dich: Diskussionsseiten zu Wiki-Artikeln dienen der Verbesserung desselbigen. Sie dienen nicht dazu, sich gegenseitig einen schönen Tag zu wünschen, leckere Kuchenrezepte auszutauschen oder einfach mal das niederzuschreiben, was man schon immer mal mal sagen wollte. Wenn Dir mein Ton nicht zusagt, solltest Du noch einmal Deine erste Antwort ansehen und überlegen, wer hier als erstes eine bestimmte Ebene verlassen hat. @46.115.162.40: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was genau Du an meiner ersten Antwort auszusetzen hattest. ;-) Wenn Du der Meinung bist, dass die Theorie in irgendeiner Form Eingang in dieses Wiki finden sollte, hast Du ein Recht darauf, dies zu fordern. Meine persönliche Meinung ist da nicht höher gestellt als die Deine. Ein Wiki ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt unter gleichgestellten Mitarbeitern und bei Meinungsunterschieden muss ein Kompromiss gefunden werden. Beste Grüße The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 19:16, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Naja, ich war nur von der Reaktion ein wenig erschrocken, aber ich weiss ja jetzt wer du bist und du bist ja auch im Forum manchmal etwas schroff, aber meinst es nie böse, das weiss ich^^ LG, Desmond Ironwood (jetzt da klar ist, dass das andere nicht von mir war, kann ich es ja sagen^^) Im übrigen ist Roose Bolton eiin Antivampir, als LÄSST sich ja aussaugen :p 46.115.151.55 21:30, 17. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ich kann und will nicht in der gleichen ausschweifenden Art antworten, da es mir an deiner Begeisterung für das eigene Wort mangelt. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt zu glauben und ich mich wiederhole, nicht jeder, der deine Meinung nicht teilt, tut dies aus Jux und Tollerei. Mit deinem überbordenden Intellekt scheinst du Sinn und Zweck einer Diskussionsseite verstanden zu haben, doch ziehst du eine gänzlich falsche Schlussfolgerung, anders kann ich mir solche irritierenden Äußerungen wie :"Ja, habe davon gehört. Ebenso davon, dass Daario in Wirklichkeit Euron und Roose Bolton ein Vampir ist." nicht erklären, versteh mich nicht falsch, so etwas kann witzig sein, wenn dem eine anständige Antwort folgen würde, doch das tut es nicht. Stattdessen hast du das verstanden, was du verstehen wolltest, damit du deine persönliche Meinung unterbringen konntest - soviel zu irgendwo, irgendetwas schreiben. Aus diesem Grund antwortete ich dir, in der Umgangsform, die du bereits verwendet hattest, doch scheinst du auch diesen Hinweis nicht verstanden zu haben, da ich dir nicht fehlende Kenntnis unterstellt habe, sondern Google-Kenntnis, was du höchstens als mangelhafte Kenntnisse auslegen kannst. Das war eine Vermutung meinerseits, aufgrund deiner Antwort an den Fragesteller, die sich im Verlauf trauriger Weise bewahrheitet hat. Wenn du auf die gleiche "intensive" Weise den Inhalt von Texten übersetzt und wiedergibst, wie du Fragen und Hinweise deutest und verstehst, also wie es dir in den Sinn kommt, spricht das für sich. Noch eine Bemerkung: Diese Diskussion macht dir keinen Spaß. Menschen die betonen müssen, wie sehr ihnen etwas Spaß macht, sitzen mit einem süffisanten Lächeln vor ihrem Computer, indem Irrglauben überlegen zu sein und der Frustration darüber, dass jemand ihre Meinung widerlegt. "Einen schönen Tag." 84.139.149.106 Lustig, dass Du am Ende genauso viel schreibst, wie ich geschrieben habe... Meine erste Antwort war ein wenig flapsig formuliert, was unter anderem auch durch ein Scherz beiseite unterstrichen wurde. Es zielte darauf ab, dass es eine Unmengen an Theorien gibt, die im Internet kursieren und man ein bisschen vorsichtig beim Umgang mit diesen sein sollte. Der Fragesteller hatte nicht gebeten, zu der Theorie Stellung zu beziehen und der Ort, an dem er die Frage gestellt hat, lud ebenfalls nicht dazu ein, das zu tun. Er hatte nur gefragt, ob die Theorie bekannt ist, dazu habe ich etwas gesagt (und wegen der Diskussionsseite darauf bezogen, dass es ihm um den Artikel geht). Aber irgendwie scheinst Du das fortwährend zu ignorieren. Genauso traurig, weiterhin davon auszugehen, dass meine Kenntnisse einfach aus "intensivem" Rumgooglen (alleine die Anführungszeichen habe Deine abwertende Haltung ausgedrückt) stammen würden. Aber sei es drum, wenn Du genauso viel Energie in die Bearbeitung des Wikis wie die in diesen recht unnützen Disput stecken würdest, wäre vielleicht allen mehr geholfen. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 16:50, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Lustig, wenn du annimmst ich kenne den Umfang meiner Texte nicht, doch wie du sicherlich festgestellt hast, bedarf ich keiner unnötigen Ausschweifungen, wie die Erwähnung von Kochrezepten, um meine Aussagen zu untermauern. Des Weiteren, habe ich keine deine Auslegungen ignoriert, nur allein mir fehlt der Glaube, ob du tatsächlich meinst, was du da schreibst - Glaubst du ernsthafte, dass jemand die Diskussionsseite von Haldon nutzt (nicht irgendeine Seite), um eine Theorie über Haldon darzulegen (nicht irgendeine Theorie), in der freudigen Erwartung darüber, dass DU antwortest "Ja, habe davon gehört (der Rest deines Kommentars entfällt, da er entweder irrelevant war oder sich nicht auf die eigentliche Frage bezog)." - Wenn das deine Auffassung ist, dann lässt es tief blicken. Was deinen Scherz angeht, so würde ich dir empfehlen, noch mal meine letzte Antwort durchzulesen, ab wann deine flapsige Ausdrucksweise als Scherz zu verstehen, falls du sie beim erstmaligen lesen nicht verstanden hast. Zudem bin ich enttäuscht, dass du diese "intensive" Diskussion, die dir gerade noch so viel Spaß gemacht hat, nun als unnützen Disput abstempelst, was vermuten lässt, dass die Überlegenheit abgenommen und die Frustration zugenommen hat. Dadurch lässt sich auch das Massenphänomen erklären, wo bitte sind "alle"? Ich bin eine Person und sofern nicht mehrere Personen hinter deinem Profil stecken, bist du ebenfalls eine Person, somit wäre uns beiden damit geholfen, wenn du Fragen vernünftig beantworten würdest. "Einen schönen Tag." 84.139.173.96 Eigentlich hat mir diese Diskussion hier zu keinem Zeitpunkt Spaß gemacht, meine Äußerung war eher ironischer Natur. Und es lässt höchstens tief blicken, dass Du nach wie vor nicht den Sinn einer Diskussionsseite zu einem Wiki-Artikel verstanden zu haben scheinst. Habe mehrmals versucht, ihn Dir zu erklären (sogar sehr bildhaft). So eine Seite dient eben nicht dazu, Theorien unabhängig von dem Anliegen zu diskutieren, den Artikel zu verbessern. Und ich war davon ausgegangen, dass das dem Fragesteller bewusst war und er die Theorie in den Artikel einbauen wollte. Einzig und allein unter diesem Aspekt habe ich auf seinen Beitrag geantwortet. Du scheinst ja nicht dumm zu sein, also verstehst du es vielleicht dieses Mal (sofern Du daran überhaupt ein Interesse hast). Wem damit geholfen wäre: Mir. Dir. Allen Nutzern des Eis und Feuer-Wikis, die von Deinen Bearbeitungen profitieren würden. Und jetzt werde ich zum dritten Mal Deine Beiträge mit Deiner IP signieren (was eigentlich dein Job ist...). Und mich dann aus dieser Diskussion hier zurückziehen, da sie mir recht ziellos zu sein scheint. The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 18:36, 19. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Interessant, dass du vorgeblich einem nicht angemeldeten Nutzer den gleichen Kenntnisstand unterstellst und seine Frage auf diese Weise kommentierst, da du im Umkehrschluss damit rechnen müsstest, im gleichen Ton eine Antwort zu erhalten. Es ist zu befürchten, das du wusstest, wen du vor dir hattest und was derjenige mit seiner Frage beabsichtigte, allerdings, wolltest du es nicht nur Besserwissen, das hätte die Mühe einer Antwort erfordert, sondern musste mit einem Gefühl der Selbstgefälligkeit mitteilen, wie "intensiv" du dich mal mit der Theorie beschäftigt hast, versehen mit irrelevanten Floskeln. Aus diesem Grund wissen wir beide, dass der Beginn der Diskussion von dir keinesfalls ironisch gemeint war, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, warst du dir zu sicher gewesen, als ironisch sein zu können. Diese Form der nachträglichen Umdeutung spricht für deinen Charakter und deiner Definition einer Diskussionsseite, die du so auslegst wie es dir passt. Deine bildhafte Umschreibung, war ebenfalls von diesem Gefühl getragen und stellt nichts weiter als eine Aneinanderreihung von Belanglosigkeiten dar, die wohl zu deiner üblichen Argumentation gehören. Dass du mich auf das Fehlen einer Signatur aufmerksam machst, geht erneut mit der naiven Vermutung einher, ich wüsste nicht, wie man diese setzt. Vielleicht solltest du neben der Erwähnung von Banalitäten, die bereits eine unerträglich Belastung für dich darstellen, lieber deine Aufgabe wahrnahmen, wenn du dich schon zukünftig zu Wort meldest, was wahrscheinlich nicht zu vermeiden ist, auch eine vernünftige Antwort zu hinterlassen. "Einen schönen Tag."